monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 3
Monster Jam World Finals 3 was held on March 23, 2002 at Sam Boyd Stadium. Tom Meents in Team Meents would end up sweeping the event once again. This show was also the debut for the Hot Wheels monster truck. This was also the last World Finals to be broadcasted live on Pay-Per-View. Track Layout The track layout was the same as the last two years racing-wise, with a massive jump with a bus on top in the middle, a bus stack and a sea container on the left, and a 30-foot tall trailer and another bus stack on the right. For freestyle, a camper on a flatbed trailer would be added at the right lane entrance. Two cars would be added to the left lane entrance, and numerous additional cars and vans were added to the racing car pads and several motorhomes were added to the course as well. Lineup #Avenger - Jim Koehler #Black Smith - Pablo Huffaker #Black Stallion - Michael Vaters #Blue Thunder - Lyle Hancock #Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten (World Finals Debut) #Bulldozer - Guy Wood #Firemouth - Carl Van Horn (World Finals Debut) #Grave Digger 20th Anniversary - Dennis Anderson #Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock #Hot Wheels - Eldon DePew (Last World Finals appearance) #Madusa - Madusa #Power Forward - Chad Fortune (World Finals Debut) #Predator - Allen Pezo #Sudden Impact - John Seasock #Team Meents - Tom Meents #Wolverine - Brian Barthel Special Schemes * Hot Wheels Debuts Unsdfdnamed.png World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Team Meents '''vs. Blue Thunder (DNS) Madusa vs. '''Gunslinger Bulldozer '''vs. Power Forward (crashes) '''Grave Digger 20th Anniversary '''vs. Black Stallion (Red Lighted) '''Black Smith '''vs. Firemouth '''Hot Wheels '''vs. Predator '''Sudden Impact '''vs. Avenger (crashes) Wolverine vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Round 2 Team Meents '''vs. Gunslinger '''Grave Digger 20th Anniversary '''vs. Bulldozer (crashes) '''Black Smith '''vs. Hot Wheels (crashes) Sudden Impact vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Semi Finals Team Meents '''vs. Grave Digger 20th Anniversary Black Smith (wins but loses due to a 10 second penalty by hitting two of the turning poles) vs. '''Bounty Hunter Championship Race Team Meents (crashes) 'vs. Bounty Hunter Freestyle Order # Madusa # Gunslinger # Sudden Impact # Firemouth # Predator # Black Stallion # Bulldozer # Wolverine # Bounty Hunter # Avenger # Power Forward # Hot Wheels # Blacksmith # Blue Thunder # Grave Digger 20th Anniversary # Team Meents Freestyle Scores #'Team Meents- 37 #Grave Digger 20th Anniversary- 36 #Black Smith- 35 #Blue Thunder- 35 #Black Stallion- 32 #Wolverine- 30 #Sudden Impact- 24 #Firemouth- 24 #Bounty Hunter- 22 #Predator- 21 #Gunslinger- 20 #Madusa- 19 #Hot Wheels- 17 #Power Forward- 12 #Bulldozer- 8 #Avenger- 8 8dzfdzdfz7.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-29-21-53-55.png E5e0e979-213f-49ca-91e8-b119f1beb340.jpg|Bulldozer's first move, which would end his freestyle run 85.jpg|Bulldozer's unseen freestyle Noteably not on home video but on pay-per-view 8sdfsdf6.jpg 10904097_1031346753545821_1764002827164814273_o.jpg 10626133_1012470252100138_851303570381270491_o.jpg 8sdfsdfsdf2.jpg Encore Wolverine, Bulldozer, Blacksmith, 2nd Grave Digger, and 2nd Team Meents (rear-engined) come out for an encore. DSCN5355.JPG.jpg Unnaghhjmed.png Screenshot_20190305-170832.jpg Screenshot_20190507-165611.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-26-12-48-09.png Unnahgjhjhghjjhjhgmed.png Screenshot_20190305-170810.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-26-09-48-19.png Unnasfsdfsdfmed.png Screenshot_20190305-170840.jpg 84-0.jpg DSCN5367.JPG.jpg DSCN5366.JPG.jpg DSCN5352.JPG.jpg DSCN5361.JPG.jpg Other Rewards * Rookie of the Year: Neil Elliott, High Roller * Sportsman of the Year: Mike Nitzke, Rambo * Improved Driver: Randy Brown, Pure Adrenaline * Save of the Year: Charlie Pauken, Firemouth * Wreck of the Year: Tony Farrell, Blue Thunder * Team of the Year: Dawn Creten & Jimmy Creten, Scarlet Bandit & Bounty Hunter * Upset of the Year: Carl Van Horn in Spider-Man defeating Team Meents in the finals in Tampa, Florida Trivia * This was the first World Finals event to have all the trucks in the field compete for freestyle. * This was the first World Finals event where a certain monster truck was unable to compete for racing (Blue Thunder). Blue Thunder couldn't make it due to some brake problems during the intros. **As a result, this also marks the first World Finals event where a monster truck that is ready officially competes for racing in a bye-run (not counting Spiderman's test bye-run at Monster Jam World Finals 2). * Bulldozer's freestyle was not seen on the VHS and DVD releases, and was only seen on the Pay-Per View broadcast of the event. He did a wheelie, which caused him to hit a van and roll over. ** This would be the last time a truck's entire freestyle would be cut from the DVD and VHS tapes. (Although several trucks would have their freestyle footage cut short in 2004) * This was the only World Finals appearances of Team Meents and Firemouth. * This event marks Gun Slinger's last World Finals appearance in freestyle until Monster Jam World Finals 11 in 2010 when it returned with a different body design. In Monster Jam World Finals 4 and 6, the old version's motor was blown in racing. * This world finals had the most racing crashes with 5 (Power Forward, Avenger, Hot wheels, Bulldozer, and Team Meents who crashed after the race was over). * Avenger, Blue Thunder, Firemouth, and Power Forward all crashed in qualifying, yet both Avenger and Power Forward did make qualifying times. * This was the last event to take place during the TNN era since in 2003, Monster Jam moved to SPEED Channel. * This is the first event to feature drivers in the broadcast booth during racing and freestyle. In this event, drivers such as Tom Meents, Madusa (Debra Miceli), Lyle Hancock, Jim Koehler, and others joined in. One driver who wasn't in the field, Dawn Creten (driver of Scarlet Bandit, which was only displayed at the pit party) also joined in during Bounty Hunter's freestyle run. * This was the first time in qualifying that the trucks ran the track without any of their fiberglass body panels, a tradition that continues to this day. * This is the only World Finals to date to have the racing champion (Team Meents) crash in racing. The truck crashed after a failed donut attempt after the race, luckily there was barely no damage. * Grave Digger took down sections of the catch fence in Thunder Alley at two different times, at both lanes of the track. Oddly enough, the second time was never pointed out by the announcers. *There is currently no footage of the full encore available anywhere on the internet and only very few and rare photos can be found. The only video footage available is a mere 5 second footage of the encore was uploaded in YouTube in 2018. Pit Party (Non Competing Trucks) *Second Blue Thunder *Blue Thunder Ride *Destroyer (Ride Truck) *El Toro Loco *Multiple Grave Diggers *Inferno *Little Tiger *Obsession *Prowler *Ragin Steel *Spider-Man *Unknown FELD truck (chassis used for rear-engined Team Meents) *Scarlet Bandit *Surf Monster Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2002 events